The Closest To Heaven I'll Ever Be
by Kimisha
Summary: Dean is struggling with events and seeks comfort in Castiel. They embark on secret affair based entirely on sex, Cas gives Dean what he wants, when he wants. But when it all becomes too much, will the angel stick around? Set Mid S4. Destiel SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**The Closest To Heaven I'll Ever Be**

**Chapter One**

"You are my star student Dean…how I have longed for this day" Alistair snarled, lips curling up into a menacing smirk.

Blood fell rapidly from the girls now destroyed body, the screams echoed around the room and tears rolled down the girl's blood stained cheeks.

"Please…" She begged, lifting her head to meet with the emerald green eyes in front of her.

"Sorry sweetheart, today really isn't your day"

An evil grin formed on Dean Winchester's face.

And that's the exact moment he woke up.

Sweat ran heavily from Dean's body, he now sat upright in his unsteady motel room bed, shaking and reeling from his most recent nightmare of hell.

Glancing to his left Dean noticed that yet again Sam was absent from his own bed…fourth night on the run.

Sighing loudly Dean tossed the covers aside and padded into the bathroom, flicking on the light and groaning at the sight that greeted him in the mirror.

To say he looked awful was an understatement; three hours of sleep in the past week will do that to a guy.

Splashing cold water on his face and taking a deep breath, Dean made his way back to the bed and sat perched on the end of it, elbows resting on knees and face buried in his hands.

It had been exactly three months since he returned from hell and the nights weren't getting any easier. Full of vivid nightmares and recaps of his time spent in the pit, Dean just couldn't seem to shake the recurring images.

Some of the nightmares were exact memories plucked from Dean's mind, right down to each gory little detail and others were extensions of the truth, making Dean out to be more calculated than he actually was.

But none of it mattered, whether it was the truth or a slightly shaky version of the truth, it still happened and it still shook Dean to the core with guilt, sadness, terror and anger.

The sound of a clicking lock and the door being pushed open was enough to snap Dean out of it. He raised his head to see Sam slowly and quietly entering the motel room, clearly unaware that Dean was awake and sitting on the bed.

When Sam finally turned around, he jumped slightly at finally noticing Dean's shape sitting on the edge of the bed in the darkness.

"God Dean…you scared the crap out of me. Why are you sitting in the dark?" Sam shook his head slightly, knowing exactly why Dean was sitting in the dark, awake at 3am and looking like shit.

He knew something was up with his older brother and figured it was still "hell related" but since Dean wasn't spilling anytime soon, Sam decided it wasn't worth the effort if his brother won't talk about it. With his decision made about a month ago, Sam chose to stop asking, stop enquiring and Dean would tell him when he is good and ready.

Besides Sam felt there was more important matters at hand, like stopping Lilith and he firmly believed Ruby was helping him on his way to becoming strong enough to do just that.

Of course, Dean did not see it that way.

"Couldn't sleep…where the hell have you been?" Dean mumbled his reply to Sam, before straining out a question of his own, which he unfortunately already knew the answer to.

"Ruby found a lead on Lilith…I had to go check it out." Sam replied calmly, but ducked his head slightly and made his way to the bathroom, wanting to avoid yet another confrontation.

"Mmm hmm and?" Dean mumbled and shook his head, sighing loudly.

"And nothing…she got it wrong, nothing happened…I came back here." Sam snapped slightly, feeling defensive.

Even though Dean had not said anything directly about Sam's time spent with Ruby, his tone implied how disappointed he was in his youngest brother and Sam was growing tired of the same old tune.

With a final huff from the younger Winchester, he slammed into the bathroom and left Dean alone in the room, feeling even worse than he had before.

Dean had given up trying to tell Sam that Ruby was bad news and that she can't be trusted, it was clear Sam didn't know and probably didn't care anymore.

Tension between the brothers had grown a considerable amount over the past couple of months, neither Winchester wanting to talk about their problems and this pained Dean more than anything.

Living with Hell and not feeling like he could confide in his only brother was beginning to wear him down. He spoke with Bobby over the phone every so often, mostly about his concern for Sam's late night activities to which Bobby could only suggest talking to him and that clearly wouldn't work and hasn't done previously.

Even Bobby sounded a little defeated and at a loss, Dean didn't want to burden him further with his own problems. One Winchester's problems were bad enough.

So Dean stayed silent, let his own mind work overtime and slowly driving him to the point of shattering into a million pieces. He couldn't help but think that nobody cared enough to pick them pieces up and if heaven had a vacancy right now, Dean would gladly fill it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Castiel watched on in silence.

He took in the sight of Dean quite clearly wrestling with his own nightmares, sweat visibly running down his face as he slept and his features graced with a look of hurt and confusion.

The angel knew exactly what Dean would be dreaming about, this wasn't the first time he had called in to see the hunter and found him visibly shaken in his sleep and yet again Castiel noted that Sam was not present at 2am, much like he hadn't been the last few times Cas called in.

Dean was completely unaware of the times Castiel had visited during the long nights and watched over him. In the beginning, he would often make a soft attempt at soothing his nightmares by sending him into a more restful sleep, but Castiel thought better of it these days.

Cas couldn't be there all the time and he didn't want to mess with Dean's head too often for fear of hurting the human. The fact Dean hadn't consented to Cas using his "angel mojo" on him, made it worse and the angel needed Dean to trust him, he figured the hunter might not be too happy to find out what Cas had been doing on odd occasions, no matter how good his intentions were.

As much as it pained Castiel to see Dean struggling with his own mind, he felt it best to do nothing and he would simply settle for watching over the eldest Winchester brother, making a swift exit before Dean woke up or Sam returned.

Tonight was different; each time the angel visited he noticed a new feeling of loneliness and hurt surrounding Dean each time.

Castiel used to visit on a nightly basis when both Winchesters were sound asleep, he watched over both his charges. Yet the more time went on Dean seemed to be doing a lot worst than the last time, Sam was more frequently absent and this left Castiel with less time to visit, knowing that Sam could come back at any moment.

The sound of Dean whimpering pulled the angel out of his deep thoughts and he made his way to the side of the bed, looking down at his human charge and feeling the discomfort practically radiating from his sleeping form.

Dean seemed to wrestle with invisible demons in his sleep, beginning to toss and turn furiously while he slept and it took all of Castiel's strength to not use his angel power to soothe the hunter.

Castiel ran a hand lightly over Dean's forehead, not using any form of magic, just quite simply attempting to calm the man down.

The moment Cas' hand touched Dean, he was awake with an abrupt gasp and now staring up at the angel curiously.

Busted.

Cas wasn't expecting Dean to wake up, this was the first time it had happened before the angel had chance to make a quick exit and now he had to explain himself to a suspicious Dean Winchester.

"Cas?" Dean croaked out, still half asleep and shaken by his most recent nightmare.

Dean pushed himself into a sitting position and Castiel instinctively moved away from the bed, now feeling slightly embarrassed by his actions.

"Yes…I'm sorry Dean, I jus-…" Cas started to explain before being cut off by Dean's voice.

"What are you doing here?"

The angel stumbled in his mind to find the right words, before delivering his excuse calmly to Dean.

"I felt a great deal of sadness reaching out to me; I called by to check you and Sam were ok."

Dean shook his head slightly confused, but let it slide anyway…he really wasn't in the mood for Cas' weirdness.

"Whatever…nothing to write home about…we're f-…"

Dean stopped mid sentence and briefly cast a glance over to Sam's bed, once again noting he was absent and sighed before continuing.

"…I'm fine. So thanks for your concern and whatever, but it's all good…you can go" He finished with a wave of his hand as though dismissing Castiel, which the angel didn't take too kindly too, responding with a frown and a slight huff of annoyance.

"You were dreaming of hell" Cas stated bluntly, not letting his eyes off Dean for a moment.

Dean rolled his eyes in frustration, not wanting to talk about his issues right now and yet somewhere in the back of his mind, Dean found it endearing that Cas even cared enough to come running when he thought something was wrong. He was beginning to consider the angel a friend, no matter how odd their friendship seemed to outsiders and even to Sam.

"I know I'm right Dean, maybe you should talk about it."

The hunter was soon on his feet, tossing the bed sheets aside and storming past Castiel, throwing an annoyed glare in his direction. He paused before reaching the bathroom and turned back to the angel.

"You're right…so what? Talking about it doesn't make it go away, I'm not gonna have a big sappy heart to heart with the angel who raised me from hell. I'll cope…I always do."

"Dean you are clearly distressed…"

Turning around on his heels, Dean marched towards Castiel and stopped inches away from him.

"You know what Cas, fuck you! So what if I'm distressed…so what if I haven't had a decent nights sleep in months…I have been through hell literally and still am…so I'm allowed to be all of those things and more. What I don't want is to talk about it. So leave!" Dean ranted angrily, throwing his hands up in the air and staring directly into Cas' eyes while he spoke, before sighing heavily and sitting with a defeated thud on the end of the bed.

Castiel watched as Dean slumped helplessly onto the bed, with his face buried in both his hands.

"I will never begin to understand why you feel the need to isolate yourself Dean. You have people that love you…that could help you. Bobby…Sam…"

Dean huffed out a humourless laugh and looked up at Cas.

"Sam? Oh yeah cause he's the ever doting brother these days. Screwing a demon bitch screams normal, he's got even more issues than me."

The angel had no response to that, of course he had noticed Sam's activities, all the angels had and they were incredibly displeased with his actions recently. Castiel turned his head away from Dean in silent agreement and the hunter sighed heavily, shaking his head and turning his own stare to his feet.

"I don't know what to say. I just wish you would let me help you Dean, I understand your pain and believe me I care." Cas stated, turning his head back to look at Dean.

He silently stepped forward and bent down, laying a soft kiss on Dean's forehead.

"I'm here for you Dean, whenever you're ready. Angels are watching over you, always." Castiel whispered against Dean's forehead, causing the hunter to gasp at his actions and before Dean could reply Castiel disappeared in a flutter of wings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Another one down the hatch" Dean declared before knocking back his 4th shot of tequila.

The bartender winced slightly, watching Dean down the shot and took the empty glass away.

"Keep 'em coming man" Dean requested, hiccupping slightly.

Sam hadn't kept his meeting with Ruby so quiet this time and insisted she had found some info on a local case. Dean had refused to go with and somehow ended up in a local dive of a bar, not wanting to be totally alone with his own thoughts.

Taking his mind off everything seemed to be the best case scenario these days and what did the trick better than booze.

When a tall, slim girl with wavy blonde hair entered the corner of Dean's eyesight, he mentally added, booze and women…of course.

"Hi, my name's Mary-Beth"

The sweet tone of her voice echoed closely to Dean's ear and he couldn't help but turn on the infamous "I'm Dean Winchester, aren't I so charming" smile, that he adopted so well. No matter how forced it seemed to be these days.

"Well Hey there Mary Beth…I'm…"

"Dean."

The sound of his own name spoken in Castiel's voice could be heard from behind; Dean sighed loudly and gave the girl an apologetic smile.

"Just one second…" he said, before turning to face Cas.

"Cas what are you doing here man? Cant you see I'm…busy…" Dean said, motioning with his head to the girl stood behind him.

The angel tilted his head to the side and briefly looked past Dean at Mary Beth who smiled and waved, before turning his attention back to the hunter.

"You don't look…busy. Where is Sam?"

"Where do you think, huh?" Dean snapped a little too loudly, causing the girl behind him to flinch slightly and the smile disappearing from her face.

"Maybe I should go…" She said quietly, resting a hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean turned round to face her and shook his head rapidly.

"No no you don't have to go Mary Beth…my friend here was just leaving. Isn't that right Cas?"

Dean raised an eyebrow at the angel, hoping Cas got the hint but as predicted, it was totally lost on him and he frowned slightly at Dean, looking confused.

"No…that's not right. I'm staying. She is free to leave"

Mary Beth sighed in defeat and nodded her head.

"I'm gonna take off…it was nice to meet you Dean"

"No…no…don't go…come on, just ignore him…he's just…Mary Beth…" Dean shouted after her as she walked away quickly and that's when the hunter turned his death glare on Cas.

"DUDE!" Dean exclaimed, throwing up his hands in frustration and staring at the angel in front of him.

When Castiel just stared at him blankly, Dean shook his head in annoyance and stormed past the angel, knocking into him slightly to show how angry he was.

"Dean where are you going….Dean…" Castiel called after Dean, following close behind him, as he made his way out into the parking lot.

"I'm going back to the motel…to load up on more booze, since you just ruined potentially the only good thing I had going tonight, thanks for that by the way." Dean ranted angrily, heading for the impala and not stopping to look back at the angel as he spoke.

"I don't understand…I came to find you, to see if you are OK…What did I do wrong…Dean?"

Cas sighed heavily, confused by Dean's reaction and trying to keep up with the hunters long strides across the parking lot.

"Dean please just talk to me…if this is about Sam or…"

The angel was cut off abruptly as they reached the impala and Dean stopped dead, spinning round to face Cas and causing him to bump into the hunter.

"What is it with you huh? I'm FINE…just leave me alone Cas…"

"You don't look fine, drinking yourself stupid and willing to go home with any whore that throws them-…"

Dean grabbed hold of Cas' trenchcoat and slammed him against the impala.

"Who the hell are you to judge? If I wanna go home and bang every bimbo that approaches me then I'll fucking do it…if I wanted to drink myself into a god damn coma…then why the hell not…"

Castiel shook his head sadly at Dean, not quite understanding human logic…or was it Winchester logic?

"I just don't understand how any of it helps you Dean…"

"CAUSE IT HELPS ME FORGET…" Dean yelled angrily, still clinging onto the lapels of the angel's coat.

As soon as the words fell from his lips, Dean let go of Cas and stepped back shaking his head in frustration. Castiel simply watched Dean wide eyed, as a multitude of emotions passed over his features.

"…I just want ONE night…where I can forget…everything, is that so much to ask? You wouldn't understand but sometimes…people…they just need to indulge a little, let it wash away their problems"

"Believe me Dean, I may not be human…but I get it. It is not…a long term solution for your problems…you should really…"

"Cas, if you say 'talk about it' I'm gonna kick your ass. I don't WANT to talk about it…any of it. I just want to forget."

The angel sighed again in defeat, he wanted to help Dean anyway he could and Cas figured if anyone was to help the older Winchester through his problems, it should be a friend.

A friend like Cas.

"Then let me help you. Whatever you need Dean…I just want to help…please"

"I don't need your help" Dean mumbled, turning around to unlock his car.

"Clearly you do…whatever you need from me Dean…I'll do it. Just promise me, when you feel the need to 'forget'…you will pray for me first, before turning to the nearest whiskey bottle…promise me"

The hunter was taken back slightly, not quite being able to figure out if Castiel wanted to help him because God had plans for him and Cas was his guardian angel or whatever….

Then on the other hand, Dean felt humbled that there was finally someone…a friend…willing to help him through this, while Sam was away playing house with a demon.

Dean froze with his hand planted firmly on the door handle of the car, he didn't turn to look at Cas before getting inside, but the angel was sure he heard a definite; "I promise" escape from Dean's mouth, before he got into his precious car and drove back to the motel.

Finally Castiel felt confident that he was getting through to his friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Sam…if you insist on sneaking back in at 4am, have the decency to shut the hell up, let me sleep."

"I'm not sneaking and since when do you sleep much these days…you are awake 95% of the time and the other 5% you're wrestling with invisible demons in your sleep…"

"Better wrestling with them in my sleep, than screwing one in real life, huh Sammy?" Dean snapped at his brother.

Sam glared at Dean, gritting his teeth together in anger and shaking his head, fists clenching together at his sides.

"You know what Dean…Ruby is HELPING us…helping ME, getting me ready to face off against Lilith…"

"Cause you're the right man for the job, huh? Did she tell you that…cause the angels tell me different?"

"Right…because the angels are so trustworthy. Get over it Dean, we should be accepting any help that is thrown at us right now…cause we could be facing the apocalypse and SOON."

Dean huffed in annoyance, biting his lip and averting his gaze away from Sam. The younger Winchester rolled his eyes at Dean's lack of comeback and decided to have the last word.

"You know what Dean, I don't need this right now…I'm gonna 'sneak off' for the rest of the night…let you get your 'sleep'"

"Fine"

"Fine"

With a bang of the motel room door, Sam was gone.

Dean could feel himself bubbling with rage inside, part of him wanted to follow Sam out of that door and continue arguing, get it all off his chest whether it was with words or fists.

Then there was the other part of him that wanted to curl up and forget it all, pretend that everything would be OK…that everything WAS ok.

He lay back down on the bed, head hitting the pillow with a loud thud and closing his eyes to try and block everything from his mind.

It was useless, while he was feeling this low, closing his eyes even for a split second was conjuring images of hell behind his eyelids and Dean felt as though he couldn't win, he was losing a battle with himself.

Dean snapped his eyes open and stared lifelessly at the mould covered motel room ceiling. Tears were stinging behind his eyes, constantly threatening to emerge on a daily basis and yet they never came.

He rolled his head on the side and glanced over to the bottle of whiskey on the table. It felt like the solution to all of Dean's problems and yet this time it was different, he couldn't bring himself to reach for it.

All because he made a promise to an angel.

Castiel.

Dean needed Cas, he didn't know why or how exactly it would help. But the angel sounded so confident that he could make things better and on some level Dean believed him.

"Ummm Cas?" Dean mumbled quietly, as he sat up in bed.

He felt slightly nervous and embarrassed.

*Calling on an all powerful angel of the lord for a bit of comfort and company, because you are having brother issues or nightmares…cause that's not fucked up at all.* Dean thought to himself, rolling his eyes and feeling slightly ridiculous.

And yet he continued to call for Cas.

"Castiel…I'm doing what you asked ok…so…ummm…get your butt down here….Cas?" Dean raised his voice slightly and let out a humourless chuckle, almost mocking himself.

Dean got out of his bed and now paced up and down the motel room, looking to the ceiling and deciding to suck it up and try again.

He stopped pacing, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Cas…please. I need you."

A simple flutter of wings later and Castiel stood in front of Dean, concern filling his face.

"I'm here Dean."

Dean jumped at the angel's sudden appearance only inches away from his face and looked down at the floor awkwardly.

"Umm yeah I see that. Hi Cas…"

Cas let his eyes travel over Dean's face, waiting for Dean to continue. The hunter looked up awkwardly, meeting the angel's blue eyes and cleared his throat before backing up slightly.

"…Personal space…remember?"

"Of course, my apologies."

Castiel backed up a couple of paces.

"What is it you need Dean?"

Dean's eyes widened at the question and his face flushed lightly. Feeling the embarrassment of the situation flooding back and he's not going to lie to himself…it's awkward.

"Umm I don't…I don't know…I just…you said…"

"To call me first, if you were having a bad time." Castiel stated, calmly finishing Dean's sentence for him.

Dean nodded in agreement, looking up and briefly catching Cas' stare. The hunter sighed and moved towards his bed sitting on the end, resting elbows on his knees and chin resting on his joined hands.

"Yeah I guess I'm having a bad night, was about to reach for the booze and well… I remembered that I made a promise. I don't break my promises, so I called you first. Although…I don't really know what you can do Cas...it's not like I'm gonna talk about it so…"

The angel knew Dean was having a rough time and truth be told; he was glad the hunter had followed through on his word and prayed for him first.

Castiel felt a strange sense of achievement, maybe in human terms he was a 'good friend' after all.

"I'm not sure what I can do either, if I am being entirely honest. You don't have to talk about it…I'm your friend Dean, I can be here for you…give you whatever you need…whatever you feel comfortable with"

Cas joined Dean on the bed, sitting next to him in re-assurance.

A small genuine smile formed on Dean's lips, he already felt more relaxed and comforted in Cas' presence. Having someone around him that was willing to go with anything he wanted to do and not pushing him into talking about his problems. It was nice.

"Thanks Cas…you have no idea how much I appreciate that."

Dean glanced over to the angel next to him, their eyes locking and for the first time Dean could have sworn he seen Castiel's lips curve up into a smile.

"I'm new to human emotions and behaviour…but you have taught me a lot already Dean and the first thing I've learnt is when you're feeling…upset or angry, as your…friend…I don't like it. If I can make the pain go away, I will."

Cas' lips danced around the word 'friend', not feeling entirely certain that is how Dean looked at him but he hoped it was. The angel placed a soft hand on Dean's shoulder, he knew it was a sign of comfort which humans often used and hoped it would help his friend relax.

The moment Castiel's hand touched Dean's clothed shoulder; the hunter flinched slightly feeling a tingle radiate from that exact spot…the spot where Cas' handprint had forever scarred him.

Castiel noticed Dean's sudden change in behaviour as he flinched and the smile on his face faded. He was now staring at where Cas' hand rested and the angel feared he had made the wrong move, before slowly realising he had placed his hand over his own mark which he left on Dean months ago.

Before Dean's brain could catch up, he was already moving closer towards Castiel and firmly planting his lips on the angel's.

Cas was caught off guard, eyes widening in shock as Dean's soft lips collided with his own. The angel didn't know what to do so simply sat there and let Dean do what he needed.

The kiss was tight lipped and brief, before Dean registered what he had just done from Cas' lack of response and pulled away.

"Shit…I shouldn't have done that. I don't know why I just did that…I'm sorry Cas…"

A million thoughts flashed through Dean's brain, as he tried to come up with a valid reason for what he had just done and panic started to set in.

The feeling of having someone so close, easing his loneliness and creating a form of comfort that took away from all the bad stuff, it felt good and that's about the best excuse Dean could come up with in his own mind.

"It's ok Dean…"

"How is that OK? Come on Cas…I just kissed you for crying out loud! I'm not even attracted to guys…it was just…you were here, being so re-assuring, making me feel better and I felt the urge to just…I don't know…seek comfort somehow…but it's wrong, I shouldn't have gone there. Hell I'm freaking myself out right now"

Castiel thought it over, he really didn't understand the human mind sometimes and Dean's was definitely a challenge. Yet no matter how taken back he was by the kiss, Cas knew it felt good…right almost and if that is what Dean needs to help him through this…then Cas would do the right thing and let him take it. If of course, that WAS the right thing to do.

"I'm not upset with you Dean. If this…is the kind of comfort you seek, then I'm happy to provide it."

"Wait…What? Are you joking?" Dean gaped at the angel in shock, his eyes wide and jaw hanging.

"I believe I am not…joking"

Cas stared blankly at Dean, waiting for another response.

"You can't be serious…so you're telling me…when you said you would give me 'anything I need'…you quite literally meant ANYTHING?"

"Yes"

Dean couldn't quite believe what he was hearing, his mind was telling him the whole thing was ridiculous and he really shouldn't go there. He's not gay, he's just confused and hurt, it just so happens Cas makes him feel better. It doesn't mean Dean should use him for his own comfort.

The things the angel is potentially offering would go above and beyond the lines that most definitely shouldn't be crossed.

And yet the devil on Dean's shoulder wanted him to cross those lines.

All rational thinking left the building once again and Dean found himself crowding the angel's personal space, smashing their lips together in a more urgent kiss.

Castiel gasped as their lips met once again, this time he quickly adjusted to the kiss, letting himself melt against Dean's touch and his eyes fluttered to a close in pleasure.

Dean moved one hand to Cas' knee, while the other snaked around the back of his neck, tangling in the angel's mass of dark hair and tugging him into a deeper kiss.

The hunter licked tentatively at Cas' lips, hoping he would get the hint and when the angel opened up for him, which was all the invitation Dean needed.

The kiss grew more intense, as tongues tangled together and an involuntary moan slipped from Castiel's mouth, causing shivers of pleasure to run down Dean's spine.

Dean couldn't remember the last time he felt this alive and it surprised him that Castiel was the one to make him feel this way again. The hunter couldn't help but feel slightly proud that an angel of the lord was coming undone at the hands and lips of Dean Winchester; this only fuelled the situation further.

He reluctantly pulled back from Cas to catch his breath. They were both panting heavily, foreheads rested together and Dean let out a genuine grin, his mind entirely focused on going much further.

"Dean…"

Cas breathed out Dean's name, his voice lust filled and lower than usual. Before the situation could go any further, the motel room door was being pushed open, signalling Sam was returning and they suddenly broke apart.

Their eyes locked one final time in silent agreement and Castiel let out a small smile before disappearing in a flutter of wings.

Dean tried to compose himself, still breathing heavily and his mind slowly piecing back together after the nights events.

He knew one thing for sure, things were about to get a lot more complicated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay in updates guys! This is looking to be a long Fic, so I hope you can stick with it! **

**I started it with a plan in my head and then lost the muse to write lol but it seems to slowly be coming back to me and I know EXACTLY where I want to go with it. So hopefully it will flow nicely from here till the very end. **

**I will try to keep on top of the fic and do updates as often as possible. For now I hope you enjoy the latest chapter.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, favourites and story alerts so far! They make me very happy XD Continue to R&R!**

**Chapter Five**

"You have such promise Dean…"

Blood ran thick and fast from the girl's bare stomach.

"Such potential…"

The razor blade slipped through bare skin smoothly, like a hot knife to butter.

"Such skill…"

A blood curdling scream, followed by mumbled groans and sounds of pain filled the room.

"My star student"

Alistair grinned widely and patted Dean on the back.

Setting the razor aside, Dean made a move to pick up the hot poker and finally made eye contact with a set of pleading brown eyes in front of him.

"Please…no more" The girl whined, her eyes filled to the brim with tears and begging with her torturer.

"I'm so sorry" Dean whispered, letting a tear fall down his face.

A pain filled scream echoed in his ears and then it was black.

"NO"

The sound of his own voice woke Dean up.

It took a minute for Dean's breathing to slow down, as he took in his surroundings of yet another dusty motel room and sighed heavily.

Another fucking nightmare.

"Dean, are you OK?"

Sam's concerned voice registered in his ears moments later, making him jump slightly. Dean had gotten so used to Sam not being around these days, it actually surprised him when he was there.

"Dean?"

Dean glanced across the room and noticed Sam sitting at the table on his laptop, the sun glared through the window bouncing off the laptop screen.

That's when Dean realised he had fallen asleep in the middle of the day.

"Damn it" He mumbled, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and burying his face in hands.

"Was it a nightmare?" Sam asked cautiously.

Dean sighed and got up off the bed, heading over to the table and taking a seat next to Sam.

"Nothing I can't handle" He muttered quietly.

"Dean…"

"I said I'm fine Sam, drop it…"

Sam threw his oldest brother a look of defeat and turned back to his laptop. He should have known better than to ask, Dean wasn't going to tell him anything.

"…So we found out anymore about this case?" Dean asked, thinking a change of subject was definitely in order. It was going to be a long day.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dean grinned to himself as he and Sam entered the motel room. It had been a while since they had a good old fashioned haunting to take care of and it made Dean feel weirdly sentimental.

"I'm gonna hit the shower Sammy" Dean declared, ridding himself of his jacket and dirty t-shirt on the way to the bathroom.

Before the bathroom door closed, Dean heard the faint ring of Sam's cell phone and his brother's voice echo the name Ruby.

Good mood? Officially ruined.

Dean slammed the bathroom door shut and rolled his eyes, stepping in front of the mirror and sink, taking in his own reflection.

He sighed loudly to himself, wondering why the hell that bitch of a demon couldn't leave his brother alone for two seconds and the most part of Dean knew that Sam wouldn't be there once his shower was over.

He bent down, turning on the tap and splashed cold water over his face. Dean squeezed his eyes tightly shut, as the water rolled down over his features.

Dean slowly opened his eyes, head still bent down over the sink and when his eyesight met with his open hands, he reeled back in shock.

"What the hell"

Blood.

Dark red blood everywhere, all over his hands and running freely from the tap, splashing the cream ceramic of the sink with red spots.

Panic started to flood the hunters system, his vision shot up to the mirror and all he could see was blood.

The red substance was smeared all over his face, running down over his eyelids, nose and mouth in little red droplets.

Dean turned around frantically and pushed the nozzle on the shower, turning it on in a desperate plea to wash the blood away.

His eyes widened as the shower started to spray out blood, splattering the tiles and shower floor red.

"SAM!" Dean yelled for help, making a rush for the bathroom door and swinging it open.

Dean's heart was racing fast and feeling as though it was about to break out through his chest at any given moment. His eyes searched the motel room for any sign of Sam, but there was nobody.

Vision was becoming blurred; he felt a wave of sickness flood his system and his knees give way, causing Dean to plummet to the ground with a thud. He was shaking uncontrollably and trying hard to stand himself up.

Dean glanced down at his own body, noticing blood now pouring rapidly down his bare chest and sharp agonising pains shooting through his neck, head, chest and arms.

"HELP…SOMEBODY PLEASE" He yelled again into the empty space.

"Nobody is coming for you Dean…"

Alistair's twisted, grating voice brought Dean's cry for help to an instant stop and he froze.

The demon kneeled down in front of Dean so they were now eye level and grabbed the hunters chin forcefully.

"Nobody cares Dean…"

"You're not here, you're not…you can't be real" Dean Spat out, blood now filling the inside of his mouth.

Alistair looked directly into Dean's eyes, in a way that made the hunter shiver and his insides twist.

"Oh but I am Dean and I have missed you SO much…it's time for you to return to the pit…with me"

"Never" Dean snarled, glaring hard at the demon.

"Nobody wants you here Dean…you don't have anyone, except me. You're better off in the pit" Alistair chuckled, spitting out his final words.

"NO"

Dean cried out as Alistair released him and he fell to the floor shaking uncontrollably in a pool of blood.

"Dean…Dean…"

A hand gripped his shoulder tightly. He could hear his name.

"Dean…"

A low voice echoed in the back of his mind, but he couldn't focus enough to make out who it was.

"DEAN!"

The yell of his name and a swift punch across the face, brought Dean back to reality.

He stared up into a very familiar set of blue eyes, looking down at him concerned.

"Cas?" He choked out, his vision straightening out as he saw the angel kneeling beside him on the floor.

"Yes, it's me Dean."

The hunter reeled back slightly and pushed himself to sit up.

No pain.

He checked his hands and chest…

No Blood.

Ran one hand down his face to inspect…

No Blood.

His eyes frantically darted around the room…

No Alistair.

*What the hell*

"Dean, what happened?"

The angel still held onto Dean's shoulder tightly in comfort, his voice bringing the hunter back to here and now.

"I don't…I don't know. There was blood Cas…everywhere and Alistair was here…"

Castiel looked at Dean, slightly confused by his words but as a precaution he darted his eyes around the room for any signs of blood and gave Dean a quick look over.

"Dean…I don't see any blood and no demons have been here, I would sense it. Did you have another nightmare?"

The hunter shook his head in disbelief.

"No…I wasn't asleep. I was awake Cas, it was real…it felt so real. I could see the blood…TASTE the blood. The pain was unbearable…it was…I think Alistair was here…He…I…"

Dean could feel frustration bubbling inside of him; it had all felt so real.

"It sounds like an illusion…a hallucination. Either way you're OK now, are you injured?" Cas asked slowly, trying to figure out what the hell was going on himself, he was just as confused as Dean.

Checking himself for any kind of injury, Dean shook his head when he found nothing and pushed himself to stand up off the floor.

"No…I'm fine. I don't understand what happened"

"I'm not sure I do either. I heard your cry for help and responded immediately. This is where I found you, shaking on the floor"

Dean sat down on the edge of his bed, trying to piece together what the hell had just happened. The bed dipped slightly as he felt the angel sit next to him.

"Dare I ask where your brother is?"

The hunter glanced to Cas, shooting him a glare that clearly said 'why the hell do you bother asking'.

"With her…he was actually here minutes before…well…whatever the hell this is, just happened…"

Dean sighed heavily, focusing his gaze on the spot where he lay moments before.

"He said…nobody cares, nobody wants me…" Dean continued, never taking his eyes off the floor.

"Sam said that?" Castiel asked carefully.

"No not Sam…Alistair."

"He wasn't real Dean".

Dean ignored the statement from the angel beside him and continued.

"He said that I had nobody except for him and my place was in the pit."

"You know that isn't true Dean."

"Do I? I mean where the hell was Sam when I had this little mental breakdown? Real or not, Alistair was right."

"You have me Dean" Cas stated simply, placing a hand on Dean's knee in comfort.

Finally Dean raised his eyes to look directly at Castiel and their souls met in that moment.

There was a silent beat, before Dean found himself subconsciously leaning in towards the angel for a second time that week.

Lips met once again in a crushing kiss, almost throwing Castiel off guard and yet he wasn't entirely surprised by the action this time around.

They kissed frantically, tongues met in a display of want and it was clear Dean needed this, to get lost in Castiel and forget the night's events.

It was clear to him that the angel was inexperienced, it showed in the kissing and yet Dean couldn't care less.

Same went for the fact he was kissing his friend, an angel of the lord and well…a dude. But it was passionate, hot, fast and full of neediness.

That is exactly what Dean wanted and needed at this very moment. He was going to live for tonight, if nothing else and the kissing was just the start.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The day's events were slowly slipping from Dean's mind.

As the kissing with Castiel grew more urgent and desperate, Dean felt as though someone had created a bubble especially for him and it was somewhere he could hide and lock everything out.

Everything except Cas and that was more than OK with Dean.

Just like the last time they kissed all rational thinking and thought left the room, it was just the two of them locked in their own little bubble.

The energy surrounding them was that of pure need and lust, Dean was ready to take it further with the angel, wanting to corrupt this powerful creature and make sure he never wanted anyone or anything else other than Dean. As for the hunter himself, he had found the perfect outlet to let off some steam and forget all the bad going on in his life.

It was entirely selfish and Dean knew it.

But there was Castiel… offering a warm body for the taking, a chance to forget and there was no way Dean was turning down that kind of offer, especially when he had the chance to be completely in control and have an angel at HIS mercy.

The idea of how much power Dean could potentially hold went to straight to his head far too rapidly and it thrilled him greatly.

Dean broke their frantic kissing, swiftly moving his lips down Castiel's jaw line and latching onto his neck. The hunter placed hard bruising kisses along the angel's skin, letting his tongue drag slowly over Cas' pulse point and Adams apple.

Castiel moaned loudly and shamelessly, his whole being felt on fire. The angel had never felt sensations like it and all he could register at this moment was how much he wanted more of Dean.

He fisted one hand in Dean's short hair, grabbing what he could and his other hand held tightly onto the hunter's bare shoulder for support. The position sat on the end of the bed, bodies twisted awkwardly was more than uncomfortable and yet neither seemed to care as Dean soldiered on with his assault on Cas' neck.

Dean moaned in-between kisses, hands now trying to grab at whatever he could. One was finding its way sliding up and down Cas' clothed inner thigh and the other hand holding his head still, while his tongue continued to drag over salty skin.

"God Cas…need you, need this…I want you so bad" Dean stuttered his words out between kisses.

"Then take me Dean" Castiel growled, lust filling his entire being.

The hunter reeled back slightly, breaking contact for the first time in what felt like forever. As Dean was trying to digest Cas' words, dizziness flooded right to his head and blood flooded directly to his cock. It was damn near the hottest thing he had ever heard the angel say and Dean Winchester did not need to be told twice.

Taking Castiel's words as an open invitation, Dean practically threw himself at the angel, throwing one leg over Cas and straddling his legs where they sat on the bed.

He pushed at the trench coat that rested on the angel's shoulders, finally tugging it free with Cas' help. Dean worked fast on removing Castiel's suit jacket and tie, discarding them to the floor along with the coat.

"Damn it Cas, you wear far too many layers" Dean muttered, turning his full concentration to Cas' white shirt and popping each button open.

This proved to be more difficult as the angel's hands where currently exploring Dean's bare chest and seemed to be everywhere at once.

Cas ran his hands experimentally over Dean's torso, appreciating every dip, every curve and the way muscles would ripple under his touch. It was fascinating and entirely new for the angel.

Dean moaned loudly as Cas' hands brushed over his now hard nipples and he just about couldn't take it anymore. Ripping the shirt open and letting the last couple of buttons fly off across the room, dragging the shirt completely from Cas' arms and tossing it away.

The hunter wasted no time in pushing Cas down onto the bed, both of them kicking off shoes and socks as they crawled further up the bed, towards the headboard.

Once the angel's head was firmly on the pillow, Dean immediately moved his assault to Cas' now bare chest. Cas was considerably slimmer than Dean, but he was toned and muscled in all the right places. He moaned in appreciation at the body below him and let his lips and tongue move down the naked torso.

Dean took one of Castiel's nipples into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around it and nibbled gently, causing the angel to near enough fly off the bed bucking and moaning.

Dean hummed in approval, smiling as he kissed down Cas' bare stomach and let his tongue trace the outlines of the angel's hipbones.

This sparked another dramatic reaction from Cas when he bolted upright, moaning and panting, now grabbing what he could of Dean's short hair.

The thought of how responsive Castiel was to the slightest touch, lit Dean up inside and fuelled his excitement. His hard on was now raging and straining against the zip of his jeans.

"Ohhhhh Dean…more…please" Cas moaned loudly, bucking his hips up towards Dean.

"God Cas…love it when you beg like that" Dean chuckled, moving to pop the button on the angel's pants and dragging the zipper down with his teeth.

"Lift" He instructed and Cas was soon to oblige, arching off the bed enough so Dean could remove his pants and underwear.

Dean's actions became more urgent the moment Castiel was naked and willing beneath him. He gasped slightly, sitting back on his heels and straddling Cas' now naked thighs.

The hunter let his eyes roam over the naked body below him, lingering on Cas' hard, now leaking cock and given Dean had never looked upon a male's naked body in this context before; Cas just looked beyond gorgeous in Dean's eyes.

The fact that HE had managed to make Castiel hot, flustered and hard, thrilled Dean to no end and he was immediately setting about removing the last of his own clothing, until they were both completely naked.

Dean needed skin on skin contact and needed it right now. He threw himself on top of Cas, letting their naked bodies slot together perfectly, both moaning loudly at the sensation of their hard cocks sliding together.

Cas pulled Dean down by the back of his neck into a searing kiss, taking the upper hand and darting his tongue into Dean's mouth, wanting to taste every last part of the hunter.

Both men rutted together frantically, hard cocks dragging along one another and causing sparks of electricity to shoot through their systems.

Breaking the kiss their foreheads pressed together, Dean moaned loudly and sped up their grinding, causing the angel to arch wildly off the bed to meet Dean's hips.

"More…oh God Cas…I need more, need to be inside you please" Dean groaned.

In Dean's mind sex was sex; then again he wasn't going to be the one bottoming in this situation.

In Cas' mind however, this was entirely new. He knew the basics of human intercourse from many years studying humans, but actually applying it was another thing altogether and the reality of what was about to happen starting hitting him slowly.

"Dean I've never…I don't know…what to do"

The grinding slowed down, almost to a halt as realisation hit Dean.

"You're a virgin?"

"Yes"

A new thrill shot through Dean, probably one he shouldn't be so proud of. The idea of not only banging an angel, but actually corrupting a virginal angel fuelled his excitement.

"So you're telling me…that nobody has ever touched you like this…been inside of you? Not even another angel?" Dean drawled out his questions, a slight menacing smile on his face and rolled his hips down harshly against Castiel's, sparking a loud pleasured moan to rip from the angel's lips.

"You're the only one Dean" Cas breathed out, his eyes widening slightly as they met with Dean's hungry gaze.

Dean groaned loudly and smiled.

"Jeez Cas, you're gonna be the death of me. Just go with it, I promise to go easy on you…first time anyway"

The angel's blue eyes grew wider at Dean's final words, he felt slightly terrified, but he trusted Dean more than anything and his growing need and excitement definitely overruled the worry he was feeling.

Dean leaned over Cas, opening the top drawer on the dresser and pulling out a bottle of lube.

"I'll make you feel so good Cas" Dean whispered seductively in Castiel's ear, sending involuntary shivers down the angel's spine.

One light tug of Cas' earlobe with his teeth and Dean was now working his way back down the angel's body with the soul intent to get him prepared.

Dean poured some lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up and before Castiel could register was about to happen, he felt one wet finger against his hole, before it slid inside.

"Ahhhh Dean…" The angel gasped, his body bolted upright in shock.

"It's OK Cas, I got you" Dean purred soothingly, placing his other hand on the angel's chest, easing him back down onto the bed.

When Cas finally settled down on the bed, Dean starting sliding one digit in and one of the angel, causing him to moan and buck again.

"You like that Cas?" Dean drawled out, smirking at the reactions he was getting.

"You want another?"

Castiel nodded frantically and Dean obliged. Pushing another lube slicked finger inside the angel and pushing right in until he was knuckle deep.

The burn spread through Cas like a wildfire, the pain caused him to jump slightly but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

Dean angled his fingers slightly, managing to find that bundle of nerves that would quite literally send sparks through Castiel.

When Dean rubbed over the nerves, Castiel arched almost fully off the bed, eyes wide and hands flying out gripping the headboard.

"Ohhhh Dean…yes, yes…right there"

"Mmmm you like that huh?" Dean teased, grinning seductively.

He continued to torture Cas, rubbing his fingers over the same spot again and again, not letting up. The angel was whipping wildly around the bed, moaning and whimpering. He repeated Dean's name again and again, while pushing hips down further onto Dean's fingers.

Dean added a third finger to the mix, stretching the angel even further and decided to have a little more fun before he got his fill…literally. The hunter launched forward, licking the pre-cum running from the head of Cas' cock, swirling his tongue around and taking the head into his mouth.

"FUCK DEAN"

The hunter grinned and slid off with an obscene pop.

"Now now Cas, no need for bad language, God will strike you down for cursing like that"

"Please don't bring my father into this"

Dean chuckled at Cas' response, it would be quite a humour filled, dry response but he knew full well that the angel actually meant that literally.

"Dean…please"

The smile faded from Dean's face, when he looked up meeting blue, lust blown eyes and all bets where off the table.

While foreplay and teasing Cas was fun and games for a while, Dean needed to feel him and it was clear the angel needed it too.

Fingers slipped out of Castiel and Dean took a generous amount of lube in his hand and slicked himself up, groaning at how hard he actually was.

He moved silently over the angel, placing his body between Cas' spread legs and bending down to briefly place a hard kiss on the lips below him. When the kiss broke, Castiel nodded in silent agreement that he was ready and that's when Dean gives into the angel, positioning his cock and slipping inside Castiel's heat.

"Ohhh fuck" Dean groaned, as the tightness surrounded him and took him in willingly.

The hunter continued to push slowly, until he was fully inside Castiel and his actions came to a stop.

"Ahhh Dean, don't stop…" The angel moaned, gripping Dean's shoulder and back, letting blunt fingernails dig into the sweaty skin.

"Not stopping…just need a minute"

Truth was he was giving Cas time to adjust too, but the angel seemed insistent that he could take it.

"Dean…you're not going to hurt me…just move already" Cas growled in frustration, bringing his hands down to grab Dean's ass and pull him forward forcefully, bringing him deeper inside the angel.

"Shit Cas!" Dean yelled loudly, his eyes fluttering to a close in a display of pure pleasure.

That's when Dean lost complete control.

The hunter pulled nearly all the way out of Cas, before slamming back in with extreme force, something he could never do with anyone who wasn't a supernatural being. It would have downright split them in two…but not Cas.

Dean hooked his hands behind Cas' knees, bringing them up slightly and changing his angle. When the next powerful thrust penetrated the angel again, it hit the exact sweet spot that he needed and Cas arched up once again, writhing beneath Dean.

The pace picked up dramatically and Dean slammed into Castiel's willing body with a bruising force again and again, hitting that bundle of nerves on every thrust.

"Ahhh yes yes yes….Oh fuck Cas…needed this so much…need you…ah fuck"

He slammed mercilessly into the angel below him, who was near enough whimpering, tears threatening to spill at the constant onslaught of pleasure and feeling as though it was almost too much to take.

"Dean I feel…something's happening…" Cas whined

"It's Ok…let it happen Cas…come for me" Dean growled into Cas' ear.

Dean took hold of Cas' still hard cock and began to pump it furiously, keeping up with the frantic pace of his own thrusts.

"Ohhhhhh DEAN!" Cas cried out in pleasure as his orgasm hit him hard and fast, spilling between their two bodies and causing a sticky mess.

The hunter continued his punishing pace, slamming into Cas faster than ever feeling his own orgasm approach rapidly.

"Cas Cas Cas Cas Cas Cas Cas Cas Cas Cas"

He repeated the angel's name time and time again, burying his head into Castiel's neck and rode out his own orgasm, crying out as he emptied himself into the angel. Dean was higher than ever and didn't want to come back down, if he could stay in this exact moment for an eternity he would have.

Cas whimpered at the continued abuse of his prostate, when Dean finally came down from his orgasm, everything fell silent.

For a moment Dean lay on top of the angel, before making a move to slide out and roll onto his back beside Castiel.

They didn't touch or speak, simply lay there staring at the ceiling and panting heavily.

"That was fucking awesome" Dean finally declared, throwing a grin in Cas' direction, who in turn gave a rare smile back.

The angel instinctively found himself moving closer to the warm body next to him, just as he was about to settle in beside the hunter, Dean immediately cleared his throat and got out of bed.

"I need to take a shower, Sam could come back at any minute and he would have a bitch freak out over this" Dean stated, letting out a small chuckle at the thought of Sam's horrified bitch face.

He glanced over to the bed, green eyes clashing with the bright blue ones looking up at him and for a split second Dean could of sworn he seen a flash of hurt through Castiel's eyes.

But the angel let out a small smile and nodded, moving to get out of the bed and in an instant he was clean and clothed again.

Dean raised his eyebrow at the angel's quick change and smiled, before heading for the bathroom.

Before he reached the door, he turned to face Castiel once more.

"Oh and Cas…"

"Yes Dean?"

"We are so doing that again"

Dean winked at the angel, before disappearing into the bathroom.

Castiel smiled to himself and left the room in a flutter of wings.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lovely Supernatural Fandom!**

**It has been far too long and I cannot apologise enough for leaving you guys hanging with this story! I'm a bad, bad writer! I kinda lost the muse for this story and got sidetracked writing others, but my interest has been renewed *Thank Cas* and I can finally say…here's a new update!**

**Enjoy :o) **

**& Please continue to fave, review, alert & of course READ!**

**If you want to check out what I've been writing in the mean time, go check out my profile! I'll try to keep on top of this one now, promise!**

**Chapter Seven**

"Dean, Dean, Deeeeaaaan"

Alistair's scratchy voice called out his name continuously and Dean fidgeted in discomfort, feeling the blade cut into his skin.

The maniacal laughter streaming from Alistair's lips was enough to tip Dean over the edge and tears flowed freely from his eyes, streaking his face as a blood curdling scream tore from his vocal chords.

"You make such wonderful, pained sounds Dean…"

"Fuck you" Dean spat his words at Alistair, along with a gob full of blood that filled his mouth.

Alistair's grin fell and he growled openly, wiping the mixture of spit and blood off his face.

"Why you little…"

Dean flinched from Alistair's outstretched hand and threatening glare, only to be hit by a blinding light which forced him to squeeze his eyes shut.

He felt a tight grip on his shoulder, almost a burning sensation and was too afraid to open his eyes.

A voice filtered into his ears, the sound of his name repeated. Although this time it was not the scratchy sound of Alistair, it was the familiar and comforting voice of the angel that saved him. Castiel.

"I've got you Dean Winchester, you're safe now…"

"Cas?" Dean choked out and forced his eyes open to see nothing but wide blue eyes staring down at him.

An overwhelming feeling of pleasure drifted over Dean's body and he moaned loudly, his eyes fluttering to a close once more, this time in pure un-adulterated pleasure.

"Oh God Cas" He moaned shamelessly, his hips rutting upwards and meeting solid friction.

Cas' voice echoed through his ear, Dean's name repeatedly playing out in a smooth, gravelly and slightly shaky voice.

"Dean…Dean…Dean…My Dean"

…

"DEAN"

The older Winchester bolted upright in bed at the sound of his name, only this time in Sam's slightly suspicious and concerned voice.

Dean wiped the sweat from his brow and blinked rapidly, his gaze following the feeling of a hand on his shoulder to see Sam staring back at him.

"You Ok?" Sam asked, removing his hand and standing up from his position on Dean's motel bed.

He grunted in response and glanced down to see himself fully clothed, before looking to the clock that read 3pm.

"Must have drifted off" Dean mumbled, sitting up on his bed and leaning forward in a hope to hide the slight tightening in his jeans.

Sam frowned and sat on his own bed, eyeing Dean suspiciously.

"Nightmare?"

Dean's head whipped up, he was so used to Sam asking the same question with the same look of concern every time and he was glad that this time he could honestly say;

"No, definitely not"

He was so used to having the usual nightmare's about hell, this particular one had taken a turn for the better and although Dean was pretty sure that's probably not how his rescue mission played out, he liked the way his mind wandered. Fitting two very real situations and moulding them together in one time zone, his recent experience with Cas clearly clouding his mind and his dreams.

Dean would be lying if he had said he wasn't thankful for it.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"I freakin hate witches"

Dean declared as he entered their motel room, Sam right behind him.

They had just finished up on a local hunt, weirdly nothing to do with the possible approaching apocalypse, just a good old witch hunt and Dean was more than happy to take a witch down any day of the week.

Sam pulled out a chair and sat down at the table in the motel room, pulling his laptop over and booting it up.

"Geek…" Dean muttered as he flopped onto the bed.

Sam smirked slightly, always enjoying these moments when they almost feel, normal again?

"…What are you doin anyway?" Dean mumbled, his arm flung across his face.

"Research, gonna see if there's anymore cases in town" Sam replied confidently, tapping away on the keys.

Dean shook his head and pushed himself up into a sitting position, staring with confusion at Sam, who was focused intently on his laptop screen.

"Seriously? We just bested a god damn witch like ten minutes ago and you what?…wanna throw on the proton pack and go fight more ghosts and ghouls?"

Sam chuckled at the reference but ignored Dean in favour of continuing with his typing.

A flutter of wings sounded in the motel room and Dean's head whipped up, noting Castiel now standing by Sam's side.

"You won't find anything else in this town, it's clean"

Sam physically jumped out of his seat, clearly not noticing Cas' arrival until he spoke and Dean simply smirked in Sam's direction, amused by the situation.

"Who ya gonna call!" Dean yelled, a happy grin spread across his face.

The younger Winchester threw his brother bitch face number #21 which screamed 'Ha ha, very funny…not'.

Cas simply tilted his head in that adorable way and frowned at Dean.

"I don't understand…"

"Yeah yeah, the reference…we know" Dean finished Cas' sentence, his hand waving dismissively in the air.

Sam sighed and sat back down, returning to his laptop.

"Why are you so intent on finding something to hunt in this town Sam?" Castiel enquired casually.

"Just ignore the bookworm, he's clearly frustrated…" Dean began to tease but was cut off by Sam's serious voice.

"Ruby said the practice helps, for when the time comes for me to take down Lilith"

Cas tensed and immediately glanced at Dean, whose face had fallen from gleeful to angry in seconds. They had gone almost an entire night and day without Sam mentioning the bitch and he just had to go and ruin it all, minutes before a new day was due to start.

Dean gritted his teeth together and bit back a comment about the demon whore in favour of standing abruptly, storming over to where Cas stood.

"I'm going out for a drink…you coming Cas?"

Castiel frowned, his eyes skating over Dean's face in curiosity and earning a visible shiver from the hunter.

He nodded once and Dean made a beeline for the door, knowing Cas would follow his lead.

"You're taking Cas to a bar? Really?"

Sam's voice halted Dean's steps and he simply nodded, before walking out of the motel, Castiel hot on his heels.

Dean marched towards his impala, keys in hand and flung open the passenger door.

"Get in" He commanded and Cas immediately obeyed, getting into the car.

Once Dean was seated in his usual spot in the car, he started up the engine and stared out of the window in front of him.

"Where is this…bar?" Castiel asked hesitantly, moving his gaze fully onto Dean and waiting for an answer.

Dean broke his stare out of the window and locked with Cas' eyes, suddenly his nightmare/dream creeping back into the forefront of his mind as he looked into deep blue eyes beside him.

Dean's hand reached out of its own accord and squeezed Cas' knee, before snaking it slowly down his inner thigh and cupping him through the dress pants he wore.

The angel's breath hitched slightly at the renewed contact that he had so wanted to desperately feel again since that first night with Dean, just days ago.

Cas' breath picked up speed and his eyelids fluttered closed when the hunter squeezed and rubbed him with more added pressure, earning a moan from the angel.

Dean smirked mischievously at the reaction.

"We're not going to a bar."


End file.
